Core C has overall responsible for the organizational structure and progress of this Program Project. Dr Cunningham-Rundles works with each of the Program Leaders, the Administrators and the external Advisory Board (see below) to monitor the progress of each, and help define new direcfions. The Pis and sub investigators meet monthly face to face, or more often if needed, to discuss ongoing collaborations, share materials, discuss new data and refine techniques. The group reviews also all aspects of this program as a whole and the progress of each Project. This includes assessing the nature of the interactions between Projects and use of the Pafient Core A, Cell and Tissue Core B, and Administrative Core C. An important part of these meetings is to find materials or resources that are needed to facilitate collaborafions. Other investigators at Mount Sinai and post-doctoral fellows attend the face to face meeting, in order to provide input into novel techniques, approaches and limitations of such endeavors. This keeps the investigators aware of the potential advances of each Project, and aware of new methods available in the Cores. General discussions between all of the members involved in the Program Project Grant foster additional interactions, technically as well as intellectually. Core C organizes a Scientific meefing with the External Advisory Board, which reviews and crifiques the project as a whole and advises the Project leaders and the PI as to areas where improvements can be made. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The administrative Core C of this Program Project grant supplies the administrative infrastructure needed to keep the work of investigators, post doctoral fellows, students, participating physicians and nursing staff well coordinated. This Core is in continuous contact with each project to monitor all expenses, review budgets, pay for pertinent materials, organize monthly meefings of Project leaders, organize the Symposium, and arrange visits and meetings with the external Advisory Board.